


Honor to the End

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Chinese Mythology, God of War, Hindu Religions & Lore, SMITE (Video Game), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: Basically the Gods team up with Transformers to battle against the ever increasing apocalyptic forces of evil.





	1. The War to end all Wars

_'It has been said, through the ages, that without sacrifice, there can be no victory.'_

"Now, my Spartan brothers! Show them what you're capable of!" Kratos, the God of War roared ferociously, to the amassed army of 15,000 Spartan warriors behind him, armed to the teeth.

"Ah-ooh!" With a fierce battle cry, the Spartans leapt into the fray, teeming with countless, endless hordes of malevolent demons and terrifying monsters. Orcs, trolls, Giants, Demons, Undead creatures, every nightmarish being that had ever existed in human imagination was there in the vast infinite multitudes. The demons leapt forward, 6-foot tall creatures brandishing long, wicked claws and massive sabers, axes and maces. They slammed into a wall of shields, for all their monstrous strength, breaking through was impossible. The Spartans then went on the offensive, long adamantine spears impaling thousands of demons while swords and axes lashed out felling more of them.

Kratos charged into the monsters' ranks, the Blades of Exile now 1.2-meter long killing machines. Demons, Orcs, Giants instantly vaporised in explosions of fire and ash, whenever Kratos struck them with the Blades. In literally no time at all, Kratos had slaughtered over tens of thousands of those monstrous beings. 

Kratos drove the Blades of Exile through a pair of hulking Orcs, before pulling them out in one swift fluid motion, and the Orcs shrieked as they were vanquished entirely. 'Sword Hailstorm!' Kratos lifted his hand, and suddenly the demons looked up in fear at the apparently limitless number of Divine Swords above. The Swords fell, impaling and skewering over hundreds of millions of demons and ogres alike like very large, very powerful arrows, and they shrieked and moaned as they all dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

 

Kratos looked up to survey his fellow Gods. Thor had sent over a dozen Giants flying with his massive war hammer, Mjolnir. The force was so great that the Giants instantly exploded into bits of blood and gout midair. Roaring like an enraged bull, Thor continued to charge, his huge muscular figure ramming through the ranks of the demons, Mjolnir continuing to utterly crush and pulverize them in the multitudes with sheer blunt force. 

Set was slashing his way through the ranks of the monsters, meter-long claws of adamantine disemboweling and dividing creatures left and right. Of all the Gods here, Set was the only one most demonic. With an otherworldly shriek, a massive sandstorm appeared, a colossal vortex of sand and dust that sent tens of thousands of foes careering out of control, as they were caught in the vortex, being blown about uncontrollably. An even more massive column of crimson-golden flames suddenly descended from the skies, engulfing the sandstorm and incinerating every last demon trapped in it. The flames subsided, leaving Set flushed with victory.

 Erlang Shen stood his ground, his flawlessly handsome face calm and composed as he wielded his Divine Spear with unmatched mastery, impaling and slashing demons and monsters like they were made out of wool. Erlang Shen thrust out with his Spear, rapidly and continuously, so fast and so deadly that it looked as though he had conjured millions of copies of his Spear. Billions of gaping holes were drilled through each of the trillions of demons and monsters in less than 0.01s, before they all dissolved away.

Still, Kratos knew that they would have a tough time. Satan had practically exhausted his entire domain of dark creatures: Apophis, Surtur, Greek Hydra, Chinese Hydra, Ymir and countless more supervillain monsters had been summoned to do battle with them.

* * *

 

Nephthys clasped her hands anxiously, her radiant blue eyes filled with undisguised worry. Next to her, Chang'e, the moon goddess, bit her lip as well.

"Worried about Set, huh?" Chang'e asked. Nephthys nodded. "I love him. He may have been evil and cruel before, and part of him still is, but I love him all the same. And now he's fighting to prevent Armageddon..." Nephthys's eyes welled up with tears, emotion coursing through her veins.

Chang'e nodded, a hand over her own heart. "I also hope Erlang will be safe. He is powerful, but against an infinitely massive army of dark creatures..."

Chang'e steadied herself. "They can make it. They have to."

Nephthys turned to Chang'e. "Didn't the author say something about finding reinforcements? That could turn the tide of the battle?"

Chang'e nodded. "He hasn't lied to us yet. He was the one who tipped us off about the impending Armageddon. He will keep his word."

* * *

 

"I need your help, Optimus." I said, kneeling in front of the mighty Prime.

"And why should we help humanity, who has betrayed us?" Optimus Prime said, in his deep voice, a hint of uncharacteristic anger in it.

"You have seen our ugly side, Optimus, but have you not seen what we can be? A race of love and honour?"

I sighed. "Time is running out Optimus. The Gods are in a desperate battle against the forces of evil that seek our race's extinction. I know your world was destroyed, and I am truly sorry. But please don't let ours die too. I beg of you." I finished, my voice radiating sincerity and sadness.

Optimus bowed his head for a while, deep in thought, before giving his answer. "Very well, then. Guardian Knights, transform. We're rolling out."

Optimus gathered the Star Saber and a massive mounted Cannon, before mounting onto an enormous metallic three-headed Dragon. Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack mounted onto a Pteranodon, Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex and Triceratops respectively.

"Oh, yes!" I yelled joyously, as they took off, roaring loudly.


	2. No Sacrifice, No Victory

Thor leapt into the air, his eyes glowing blue as numerous bolts of lightning trailed behind him. With a great war cry, he brought Mjolnir down on a great legion of Frost Giants, and the titanic, earth-shaking explosion of lightning and energy that followed decimated utterly all of those monsters.

However, Thor was getting weary. There were just so many foes that even his godlike, nigh-inexhaustible stamina was starting to be depleted. He turned just to parry a mountain-crushing stroke from Surtur the Fire Demon. 

Set was struggling with the colossal Serpent Demon, Apophis. Erlang Shen had covered his Divine Spear with layers of divine light & fire, effortlessly slashing and destroying hordes of Arch-Demons & Orcs, and even unleashing a massive continuous blast of light & energy from his third eye that totally obliterated hundreds of thousands of foes in one go. However, they were getting weary, and it wasn't long before they were overwhelmed.

Suddenly, a great roar from above them got their attention. A vast & huge metallic dragon, with three heads flew down upon the ranks of Orcs & Monsters, letting loose enormous streams of white-hot fires from each head. The foes screamed as they were devoured instantly by the flames. The dragon then launched itself onto Apophis, knocking it off Set before one of its heads clamped its jaws & teeth of steel onto the snake's head, while the other two heads scorched its scales with fire.

"Attack!" Optimus Prime came riding on Grimlock in the form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, while Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack followed all on their respective Dinobots. The Dinobots trampled all over their foes, and Optimus Prime leapt up and plunged the Star Saber through the neck of Surtur. The Fire Demon gurgled in pain as he suffocated to death. 

 


End file.
